


Babydoll

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crossdressing, Fiction, General fiction, Kink, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a whole lotta smut of the crossdressing fetishy variety. AU where they have an established sexual relationship; same AU as Payback, a few weeks following that fic. This scene occurs the day of filming <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puQVD88VKq4">GMM 505</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole lotta smut of the crossdressing fetishy variety. AU where they have an established sexual relationship; same AU as Payback, a few weeks following that fic. This scene occurs the day of filming [GMM 505](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puQVD88VKq4).

Link stood shirtless in front of the mirror in the studio’s large bathroom removing the green makeup from his face with wet wipes. He had a pile of soiled wipes in the sink and was scrubbing at his eyebrows when he saw Rhett step up behind him in the mirror. The taller man still wore his outfit from the vacation re-enactment: short white overall dress over a grey t-shirt, long blonde wig, and large rose-colored sunglasses.

Rhett put his arms around Link’s waist as his fake breasts crunched against the shorter man’s shoulders. “Aw, you already took the makeup off,” he said in his high-pitched “girl” voice. “You made such a sexy gator.”

Link thought back to the way Rhett had minced along in that very short dress, showing off the sensual curves of his long legs. He remembered the way sweat had begun trickling down the side of his own face as he’d watched his lover with a growing hunger. “Not nearly as sexy as you were, baby.”

Rhett giggled as he bent down and nuzzled up under Link’s ear, raising goosebumps. The brunet purred and let his head fall to the side and Rhett nibbled along the curve of his neck, tugging the skin gently between his teeth. “Mmm, Rhett.” Link’s protest was weak. “We still need to film GMM.”

Large hands grasped Link’s hips as the taller man writhed against Link’s ass. “Sure we don’t have time for a quickie, Master Link?”

Link bared his teeth in a grin as he turned around in Rhett’s arms. He reached down and hooked his fingers under the high hem of the man’s dress, cupping the man’s backside through his cotton boxers. He tilted his chin up imperiously and Rhett obliged by bending down and kissing him. He teased the bigger man’s tongue with his as they both made soft noises of desire.

Link leaned back and looked up, flicking his tongue along his lips. “’Master,’ huh? Is that what you want?”

The taller man looked nervous, but nodded. “Please, yes. If you’re up for it. It was so good last time you… took control. I’ve been thinkin’ about it constantly.”

“I like that idea,” Link purred. “We’ll work late tonight, all right?”

Rhett nodded eagerly, the blonde wig bouncing. He turned to leave the room, but Link grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “I want you in this dress for it,” he murmured, fingertips trailing up the taller man’s sides. “Lose the glasses, the wig, the t-shirt and the boobs, but keep the dress.”

Rhett grinned, pitching his voice high and breathy again. “Want me to do the voice?”

Link cupped the man’s soft beard in one hand as he chuckled. “Definitely not. I just want you in this outfit, not you being a woman.” He paused, thinking about a few things he’d seen in the back of the costume closet. “I might dig out some accessories for you though.”

Rhett blinked down at him, his voice back to its normal depth. “Oh? Like what?”

Link ran his fingertip along the man’s lips, and Rhett nipped at it like a playful puppy. “You’ll find out,” the shorter man teased. He gave his lover’s beard a soft tug, pulling him back down for another deep kiss. Rhett’s hands came up into his hair and held him gently. They only broke apart when Stevie’s voice came from beyond the door, asking if they were finally ready yet.

“One minute!” Link called.

“Here, let me,” Rhett said. He took a fresh towel out of the package and wiped the last of the green off the backs of Link’s ears.

“Thanks, hon.”

“I’ll get changed and meet you out there.”

Link pulled on a yellow t-shirt and combed his fingers through his hair, arranging his bangs into place. He sat down at the GMM desk and smiled when he saw Rhett enter the room a few minutes later wearing a plaid shirt in colors that complimented his own. The cameras rolled and Link led the two of them in a rowdy discussion of bizarre parties from around the world. As usual, they kept their interactions casual, not giving any hint of the anticipation bubbling under the surface. Their knees brushed together under the desk, promising more intense stimulation soon.

They finished shooting Good Mythical More and went to their desks while Eddie edited the vacation footage into the main episode. After they reviewed the final product, they dismissed the team for the day. “Good work, everyone,” Link told them as he ushered them out the door. “Have a good night, we’ll lock up.”

“Don’t work too hard, boss,” Stevie told him as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

“Oh, I have no intention of doing that.” Link winked at her and she rolled her eyes in mock disgust as she turned toward the door.

“Try not to leave anything for the interns to clean up in the morning,” she muttered.

“I heard that!” Rhett called as the door swung shut. He and Link exchanged grins as Link came over into his arms.

“I swear, we have the sassiest crew,” the shorter man muttered.

“I blame you.”

Link stuck out his tongue. They’d made all the hiring decisions jointly, but they still liked to blame each other for certain crew members when they started getting into trouble.

Rhett’s fingertips kneaded into Link’s lower back as he swayed the two of them from side to side in a silent dance. “So. Still want me to get dressed up for you?’

“You betcha.”

“What were those accessories you were talking about?”

“Gimme a minute. Just hang out here. You have the dress?”

“I’ll go put it on.”

Link went to the costume closet and rummaged around in one of the drawers at the back. His hand found a nest of silky fabrics and he pulled out a handful, holding the mass up to the light until he found what he was looking for — a black garter belt. Another drawer held socks and stockings of all kinds, and he withdrew a pair of black fishnet thigh-highs. He stuffed those into his pocket along with the belt and turned to the shelf of shoeboxes. He scanned them until he located the red patent leather heels with the ankle straps in Rhett’s size. He took them out of the box and tucked them under his arm as he shook his head in bemusement and muttered, “Why do we even _have_ these?”

He shrugged. It was convenient for Link’s current appetites that they happened to stock all sorts of strange things in their costume closet. He nudged the door closed with his hip and carried his treasures back to their office. Rhett was sitting at his desk wearing the overall dress, its thick white shoulder straps flat against his now-bare chest. In his current position, the dress was riding up practically to his hips, exposing his grey boxer-briefs.

Link deposited the shoes, belt, and stockings on the man’s desk. “Here you go.”

Rhett raised a brow. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk in those, man.” The heels were five inches high.

“That’s okay, I don’t intend for you to go far.”

The blond licked his lips in nervous anticipation. “Oh… I see.” He picked up the garter belt, a confusing tangle of black satin and elastic straps, and bent down to put his feet through it when Link stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Go slowly. I wanna watch you get dressed. And take off your underwear first, pet.”

Rhett dipped his head and looked up at Link from under his brows. “Of course, Master.” His lips were quirked in amusement, but Link could tell the man was already a little turned on from being ordered around.

Rhett brought the accessories over to the couch and stood in front of it. Link remained sitting in his desk chair, facing him, as Rhett reached up under the hem of his dress and slowly pulled his underwear down. The boxers puddled on the floor and he stepped out of them, then bent down to step into the garter belt. He slid it up his thighs, demurely avoiding giving Link too much of a view as he settled it just above his hip bones. The four black elastic straps dangled a few inches out from under the bottom of the dress.

He sat down sideways on the couch, stretching his long legs out across it. He picked up one of the stockings and gathered it together, then put his foot into it and slowly unrolled it up his leg. The holes in the fishnets were large and they stretched larger around the muscles of his calves and thighs, flattering the curves. He ran his fingers up his leg, exploring the new sensation, and Link felt himself growing hard as he watched. He wanted to touch the man’s legs for himself, but he tried to be patient.

Rhett donned the other stocking with equal grace, clearly relishing the idea of teasing Link with the show. He attached one of the garter belt straps to the top of each stocking, then reached around to the back. He pawed around for a few seconds before giving up. “Can you help me, hon? I don’t think I can do it if I can’t see.”

“Sure, baby. Come over here.”

Rhett rose from the couch and walked over to Link, then turned and presented his backside. Link pulled the top of one stocking up to the dangling strap and clipped it in, then did the other. He pushed the hem of Rhett’s dress up with his thumbs until he could see the belt around his lower back and the straps crossing down the roundest part of each bare buttcheek. He cupped the man’s ass in both palms and gave it a squeeze before pulling the dress back down. “There you go, love.”

Rhett turned around and looked down at him, his face flushed with desire. “Do you like it?”

“Oh yeah, but the shoes will really bring the whole thing together.”

The taller man bent down for a lingering kiss before going back to the couch and sitting down. He pulled on one of the shoes and buckled the thin strap around his ankle, chuckling as he did so. “I can barely even bend my toes enough to fit, this angle is so sharp.”

“You just need practice.”

Rhett grinned at him as he pulled on the other shoe and attached the strap. He lay back on the couch and kicked gracefully into the air. The heels pulled his feet into a point, elongating his lower legs. “There. Is that better, Master?”

“Much.” Link’s voice was husky. It was all he could do not to go over and have his way with the man immediately. He rubbed at his growing erection through his jeans. “Stand up, I wanna see you model for me.”

Rhett rose carefully to his feet, keeping a hand on the back of the couch for balance. He took a wide stance on the narrow heels as he straightened up and let go of the couch, looking over at Link with a shy smile. He carefully turned in a small circle, wobbling a bit as he did so. “Very nice,” Link murmured. The heels stretched the man’s legs to an impossible length and made his ass perk up into the air invitingly. “Walk over to the wall.”

Rhett bit his lip in concentration as he took a single hesitant step, then another. His hands splayed out flat to either side in an attempt to aid his balance as his legs trembled like a newborn fawn’s. It took him a little while to make it to the wall Link had indicated just to the side of the couch. He turned and leaned his back against it gratefully, his chest heaving with effort.

Link rose and came over to him, craning his neck to look up at the man who was now seven feet tall. The juxtaposition between the man’s immense height and his submissive posture was fascinating to Link. He stepped close to Rhett, running his hands down the man’s hips and caressing the sides of his thighs as the fishnets rippled under his fingertips. He pressed Rhett against the wall with his body and felt the man’s hardness along his stomach, straining against the denim of the dress as the blond let out a soft groan.

“Turn around,” Link murmured, assisting Rhett in the maneuver with hands on his hips. Rhett turned and placed his palms on the wall at shoulder height. He turned his head, pressing his cheek and chest against the wall while leaving a few inches between it and his lower body. His stance was still wide, for balance, and his lower back was arched.

Link stood against the man’s backside as he reached around and ran his hands up Rhett’s inner thighs, feeling the edge of the fabric where the stockings ended and the warm skin was bare. With one hand, he reached further until he found the man’s hard cock and closed his fingers around the shaft. Rhett gasped and closed his eyes as Link began to stroke him slowly.

Link’s other hand held Rhett’s hip tightly, helping the man stay upright as his knees began to quiver. A short moan escaped the big man’s lips as he rubbed his ass shamelessly against Link’s groin. “Ohhh, gosh. Link, I can’t—I’m gonna fall over...” his legs shifted, shoes scraping on the carpet.

“Oh, darlin’, you’d better not.” Link moved his hand faster, grinning at Rhett’s distress. The taller man’s breath came fast and labored, torn between wanting to succumb to the pleasure of Link’s caresses and the fear of losing his balance.

Finally Link took mercy on him and withdrew his hand, ready for his own cock to get some attention. He took a few steps back and unfastened his jeans, sliding them and his underwear to the floor and stepping out of them before sitting on the edge of the couch. “Come here,” he commanded. “On your knees.”

Rhett turned and lowered himself carefully to the ground, looking up at Link with a dazed expression. He crawled over to the other man with his back arched, the dress riding up again and exposing the majority of his ass. He licked his lips as he contemplated Link’s erect manhood but held himself obediently back as he looked up at his lover. “What would you like, Master?”

Link reached out and grasped the hair at the top of the man’s head, guiding him between his legs. He maintained his grip as Rhett opened his mouth and slid his lips eagerly over Link’s cock, trying to take it all in right away. “Mmm, not so fast, baby.” Link pulled the man off of him and grinned at Rhett’s pout. “Slow down. Put on a show for me.”

Rhett purred as his frown turned into a seductive smile. Link leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head and watched the bigger man nuzzle the head of his cock, kissing it lightly before running his tongue slowly down the shaft. He bent lower, lapping at the sensitive skin of Link’s balls, and the brunet groaned in appreciation. Rhett rubbed his soft beard over the velvety surface of Link’s cock, alternating with his warm tongue and soft lips, circling the base of the shaft and slowly moving up the sides.

“That’s good, baby,” Link praised him. “Very good.” He observed in growing satisfaction as Rhett devoted himself entirely to the worship of his lover’s cock. The blond man’s eyes were closed and his hips rolled from side to side in an unconscious expression of his arousal, his ass pointed high in the air. He made soft noises in the back of his throat with each breath, stoking the flames of Link’s lust.

When the delicate sensations became insufficient, Link reached out and twined his fingers through Rhett’s hair again. He pulled, bringing the man’s lips down over his cock, pushing himself into his throat. “Ahhh, yes,” he moaned. “Fuck yes.” Rhett made a muffled noise of desire as his hands grasped at Link’s hips. His tongue flicked out, caressing the base of the shaft.

Link rolled his hips, thrusting into the man’s mouth as he held him in place by his hair. He pulled out and thrust in again, harder, and felt the bigger man convulse as he suppressed a gag. “Good… good boy,” Link breathed. He did this a few more times, watching himself slide deep into the man’s mouth. He pushed until Rhett’s lips were all the way against Link’s body and he held the man’s hair tightly as he admired the sight, then slowly withdrew.

Rhett panted, looking up at him with a glazed expression, his lips shiny with saliva. “Please, Master…” he moaned.

Link cupped the man’s cheek, looking down at him as his own chest heaved. “Yes, darlin’? What do you want?”

“You… I want you to fuck me, Master. Please, I need your cock so bad…” the man’s hips rolled again as he breathed heavily through his open mouth.

Link put a fingertip under the man’s jaw and raised his head as he leaned down to kiss him. The subtle taste of himself on the man’s lips drove him wild. “Turn around,” he ordered roughly.

He grabbed the lube off the side table and slid off the couch onto his knees as the other man turned away from him. He nudged Rhett’s thighs apart and knelt between them as he shoved the dress up around the man’s hips. He dispensed a good amount of lube onto his fingertips and caressed it into place, gently inserting his fingers as the other man groaned and pressed back against him eagerly.

Link withdrew his fingers and stroked himself with the lube, then placed a steadying hand on Rhett’s back as he slowly pushed himself inside. He growled with pleasure as the hot tightness surrounded him, and listened to the bigger man’s breathless noises. He waited until Rhett’s hips moved, indicating his readiness, before he began thrusting.

It felt quite good for a while, but eventually Link wanted more. He pushed down hard on Rhett’s back and the man took the cue, leaning down until his chest was against the floor with his forearms braced on the ground. He slowly spread his knees and lowered his hips as well until he was lying flat. Link reached behind him and grasped the heels of Rhett’s shoes, using them to lift the man’s lower legs up.

Link used the leverage to thrust deeply, baring his teeth as he watched his lover squirm. “Ahhh, Link…” Rhett moaned, obviously finding the new angle and the rubbing of his groin against the floor a quite enjoyable combination. The angle felt good to Link, too, but even better was the fact that Rhett was effectively pinned in place. The big man’s legs pulled reflexively against Link’s grip, but he wasn’t able to move them anywhere Link didn’t want them to go.

Rhett murmured something into the carpet, and Link leaned forward. “What was that?”

The man turned his head and spoke louder through his panting breaths. “Can you… please… spank me, Master?”

“Oh, yes.” Link chuckled softly as he released the man’s shoes and paused his thrusting. He pulled Rhett’s hips slightly off the floor, raising his ass back into the air, then smacked his palm into one of the man’s buttcheeks. The noise of the slap and Rhett’s sharp moan were highly satisfying. He smacked the other side, slightly harder, and Rhett moaned louder.

Link reached down and hooked a finger under one of the tight elastic straps connecting the garter belt to one of the stockings, stretching it up and then letting it snap back against Rhett’s upper thigh. The man gasped at the sting of it as he pressed himself back on Link’s cock. “Yes, yes…. ohhh gosh,” Rhett whispered, gasping again as Link did the same thing on the other side.

Link began thrusting again, with teasing slowness this time, focusing on Rhett’s reactions to continued spankings and the snap of the elastic, watching the skin grow red and hot under his hands. The bigger man shuddered and rocked his hips, trying in vain to get Link to increase the pace as he let out pleading noises with every breath.

Finally Link couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled out and grasped Rhett’s hips, shoving him roughly to the side to get him to turn over, and the man quickly complied. Link grabbed Rhett’s ankles and lifted them high into the air. He rested the backs of the man’s knees on his shoulders and leaned forward, unfastening the straps of the dress at Rhett’s collarbones. He tugged the whole garment downwards, lifting the man’s hips off the ground to get it past them, then slid it the rest of the way off and tossed it to the side.

He looked down in open admiration. Rhett lay below him naked except for the garter belt, stockings and shoes, his tan skin gleaming with sweat. The belt made his waist look slightly narrower and framed the impressive length of his manhood quite nicely.

Link dispensed more lube onto himself and leaned forward, pinning Rhett’s thighs against his body as he thrust down smoothly into him. Rhett cried out as the position of his legs made everything even tighter than usual, and Link groaned in appreciation.

Link turned his face to the side, rubbing his cheek against the fishnet stocking. He opened his mouth with a snarl and bit the man’s calf, tasting the saltiness of his sweat and tugging the netting with his teeth. He rocked his hips vigorously as Rhett bucked underneath him, the man’s hands reaching down to grasp at Link’s knees and pull him closer. Rhett’s expression took on a vulnerable, desperate cast. “Please, Master,” he moaned. “Please can I come, I need to come…”

Link shifted back slightly, enough so the other man wasn’t quite bent double anymore. “Yes,” he panted. “Come for me, baby.”

Rhett reached down between them and began stroking himself as Link thrust in a fast rhythm. The smaller man brought a hand up under Rhett’s chin, encircling his throat with his fingers as he stared into his eyes. Rhett met his gaze with his mouth agape, his breath coming fast and shallow as Link tightened his grip. Link watched as the man’s face contorted with ecstasy, eyes squeezed shut as his abdominal muscles clenched. He let out a long, shaky groan as his come spattered over his chest and stomach, gushing anew with each of Link’s thrusts.

Rhett shuddered and gasped as Link pulled out and lowered the man’s legs to the floor. The brunet climbed on top of him, straddling his torso as he brought his hand down to his own cock. Link stroked himself with fierce determination, looking down at Rhett’s dazed expression and open, waiting mouth. It wasn’t long before Link’s own climax seized him; he cried out as his come sprayed over the other man’s throat, beard, and lips. Rhett closed his mouth and savored the taste of it, tongue snaking out to clean off his lips, shivering at the intensity of their shared pleasure.

Link gripped himself tightly until the sensations subsided, struggling to get his breathing under control. He clambered off of Rhett and collapsed to the floor next to him, putting his arm out so the other man could cuddle under it. With his free hand, Link grabbed his T-shirt off the floor and handed it to Rhett, who used it to wipe himself clean before tossing it aside.

They lay next to each other on the carpet in a quiet embrace as the pleasure slowly receded. Link became aware of more mundane things, like the rug burn on his knees and the soreness of his thighs, and grinned to himself. It was probably nothing compared to the aftereffects Rhett was experiencing. He stroked the man’s sweat-dampened hair. “You okay, baby?”

“Mmhmm.” Rhett nodded sleepily, a dreamy grin on his face. He brought his long arm across the smaller man’s torso and hugged him, swinging a leg over him as well and snuggling as close as possible. Link leaned his head down and Rhett met him halfway in a tender kiss.

When they broke apart, Rhett pressed his face into the side of Link’s chest with a happy sigh, every muscle slack with satisfaction. Link twined his leg with the man’s fishnet-clad one as he embraced him around the shoulders. “I love you,” he murmured.

Rhett’s arm tightened around him. “I love you.”

Link felt the bigger man’s breathing slow and deepen as he succumbed to sleep. His own eyelids drooped as he, too, began to drift off. With his last thought before he lost consciousness, he grinned to himself. Surely they would wake in time to tidy up before the crew arrived in the morning. 


End file.
